La Niebla no es infalible
by Slowtraffic2110
Summary: Cuando la Niebla desaparece todos pueden ver quién es Percy en realidad. Los mortales descubren que aquel chico problemático no es quién parecía ser y los semidioses se dan cuenta de que que sesos de alga tiene un lado que no conocen realmente.
1. Percy I

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan**._

* * *

Los helicópteros revoloteaban como moscas alrededor de Manhattan. Los periodistas miraban con ojos ávidos la tormenta que se desarrollaba solamente en un diametro de unos veinte metros y tenía como centro nada más y nada menos que al Empire States.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, caía una lluvia torrencial que, casualmente, no mojaba al chico.

La atravesó con su espada, convirtiendola en polvo dorado. Otra dracenae se lanzó hacia él con furia. Genial. Simplemente genial. Esquivó los rasguños y puñetazos letales con admirable maestría, intentando al mismo tiempo atravesarla con la espada. Una flecha se clavó en el cuello de la criatura, que también se desintegró, quedando solo el montocito de polvo en el suelo.

-Gracias! -le gritó a un hijo de Apolo, quien solo levantó el pulgar en su dirección.

Se volteó rapidamente para encararse con un perro del infierno (que por desgracia no era tan "pequeño" como la señorita O'Leary), que le ladró con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre él. El monstruo esquivaba los golpes de espada y el muchacho evitaba ser devorado.

Hacía una temporada que no había tenido que pelear con tantos monstruos a la vez. Todo el campamento estaba allí. No estaba muy seguro de la razón por la cual esto había llegado a este nivel pero..De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si que la sabía. Era una historia que no le apatecía recordar en ese momento, pero digamos que había incluído un jet-ski, un vestido de color violeta, una cantidad considerable de plumas y algunos moretones particularmente dolorosos, varios de ellos en lugares que no suelen ser mostrados al público.

Volviendo al asunto del perro del infierno que quería comerselo como tentempié, la pelea no estaba resultanto precisamente facil. Ese animal parecía no querer descansar hasta tenerlo en su estomago o algún otro lugar igual de agradable.

Tratando de concentrarse, pensó en la fuente mas cercana. Imaginó las ondas formandose sobre la superficie clara? Sintió el familiar retorcijón en el estomago y el perro del infierno se vió envuelto en un torbellino de agua, para después caer al suelo y ser atravesado de lado a lado por_ Anuklusmos._

Los mortales veín la escena con caras de pánico. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que estaban viendo pero sin duda era aterrador.

De repente, una voz profunda balbuceando unos sonidos extraños pareció surgir de todas partes, para luego extinguirse, dejando a los semidioses un tanto confusos.

El momentáneo y relativo silencio que siguió a la desaparición de aquella voz fue roto por un grito que venía de un grupo de mortales que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso n-no puede s-ser...p-pero que demonios, tartamudeaba un hombre de mediana edad que miraba con estupefacción a los jovenes y sus "compañeros" seriamente monstruosos, que se encontraban frente a él.

Percy lo supo. Todos lo supieron. Podían verlos, todos podían verlos. Podían ver todo como sucedía realmente, incluso por las noticias.

La Niebla simplemente había desaparecido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Si tiene algún comentario o sugerencia pueden dejar un review.**


	2. Percy II

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**  
_

* * *

_Oh mierda. _Perfecto, era el fin. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Y ahora que se suponía que-

-OIGAN! USTEDES!

El chico, junto con los demás campistas vestidos con armaduras griegas, se volteó con parsimonia hacia la voz. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con el pánico contenido.

-Si?, preguntó con fingida calma, como portavoz de los semidioses.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS SE IGNIFICA ESTO?!

Aquel sujeto le recordaba desagradablemente a su antiguo padrino Gabe. Era igual de gritón, sudoroso y con cara de amargado.

No tuvo tiempo de responderle insolemtemente, uno de los montruos, al parecer especialmente agresivo, saltó sobre el hombre y le desgarró el cuello.

Aquello fue como un detonante. Se desató un caos francamente dificil de describir. Un torbellino de brazos piernas, escamas, garras, lanzas, espadas, pelo, flechas, bueno, en fin, ya se imaginan. Gruñidos, gemidos, gritos, aullidos y algunos otros sonidos chirriantes provenían del revoltijo. Todo bajo las miradas atentas y asustadas de los indefensos mortales.

Bueno, no es que el Gabe II le hubiera parecido particularmente encantador ni que le hubiera dolido demasiapo su muerte, aquel desconocido perecía realmente antipático y tan agradable como jugar al "duelo de miradas" con Medusa. Si, así de agradable.

Pero de ahí a ver como lo asesinaban a sangre fría y quedarse brazos cruzados había una larga brecha.

Tras haber enviado a los montruitos salvos y sanos otra vez a las profundidades del Tártaro, con la esperanza de que los muy malditos no volvieran tan pronto,_ tal vez en un milenio o dos, _los sudorosos y agotados semidioses encararon al público mortal, y , por que no, tal vez incluso al inmortal._ Dioses, esperaba que en el Olympo aún ignoraran la situación, si no era el caso, estaban fritos, de paso ahogados, mutilados, electrocutados. Y la lista seguía y seguía. _

Al parecer tanto las personas allí reunidas, las cámaras de televisión,_ malditas sean las cámaras de televisión y sus periodistas correspondientes, _esperaban una respuesta.

Siendo empujado levemente por Annabeth, y reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, Percy abrió la boca.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Me gustaría agradecer también a todos los comentarios. A los comentarios anónimos que no pude responder directamente:**

**Terpscore: Muchas gracias, comentarios como estos son los que motivan a continuar una historia.**

**Son of Athenea: Me estaba pasando lo mismo que ti, llevaba deseando en cada libro que la niebla tuviera una especie de fallo que llevara a los mortales a descubrir parte de la verdad. Al final decidí intentar escribir una. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara, aqui está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**haaaaaaaaaa: Me halaga que te guste mi narración. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animó a escribir mas rápido. Ya está listo el segundo capítulo. Tal vez no tan pronto como esperabas pero al fin está terminado.**


	3. Annabeth I

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

-Sí, bueno…pues, eh…solo es...Bien...Nosotros solo, lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, que...eh sol-

-Suficiente Sesos de Alga, lo cortó su novia. -Lo que Perseus aquí presente quiere decir, es que les agradeceríamos que guardaran la calma y-

_-¡Jefe! ¿Cómo está?_

-Eh, hola Blackjack. Hmmmm, ¿cómo va todo?, dijo el chico con voz resignada.

Una sola palabra. _Fantástico._ Lo único que le faltaba a Annabeth en ese momento era un caballo alado aterrizando junto en medio de los aterrorizados mortales.

Los semidioses ya no sabían en dónde meterse. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos y no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar con toda esa atención. Los humanos normales por lo general los ignoraban como a cualquier otro adolescente que se paseaba por ahí y si llevaban armaduras y perseguían o estaban siendo perseguidos por un monstruo algo…_voluminoso_, la Niebla simplemente los ocultaba de los ojos mortales.

_Maldita voz misteriosa y poco conveniente._ El universo tenía alguna especie de obsesión con joderles la vida al menos una vez al mes.

Las personas que los rodeaban- o las que los veían a larga distancia, -maldita sea la televisión- ya debían estarse convenciendo de que eran un montón de lunáticos.

Y es que su novio no ayudaba mucho a disolver esa impresión. La chica rubia contemplaba como el muchacho mantenía una distendida conversación con Blackjack-el-terror-de-las-donas, que hacía que pareciera hablando solo o simplemente hablándole a un caballo-que aunque efectivamente fuera la realidad tampoco era muy normal que digamos-.

Tenían que avisarle a los Dioses en caso de que aún no lo supieran. Debido a su buena suerte, y haciéndoles más fácil la entrada al Olimpo-viva el sarcasmo-un grupo de policías bloqueaban las entradas al edificio y realmente no estaba de humor para pelear con mortales, sin contar que aquello los metería en muchos problemas. En un repentino ataque de inspiración, le pidió a Percy que le prestara a Blackjack a una campista de Némesis- creía que se llamaba Mina o algo así y tendría unos trece años-. El pelinegro aceptó a regañadientes y pronto lo único que se podía verse en el cielo era una macha deforme de color negro.

Los periodistas seguían pululando a su alrededor y los espectadores continuaban exhibiendo sus ojos fuera de las órbitas. _Nada fuera de lo común, ya sabes, lo de siempre. _

Se volteó hacía sus aparentemente asustados amigos. Leo hacía gestos nerviosos con las manos, incapaz de permanecer inmóvil, Jason y Pipper se miraban entre sí con gesto preocupado, Frank y Hazel conversaban en voz baja haciendo aspavientos con las manos, y Percy, bueno, era Percy.

Los empleados de los noticieros se removían ansiosos frente a ellos- no podía vislumbrar a los que estaban en los helicópteros pero suponía que tenían la misma expresión de anhelo, la cara de he-visto-una-noticia-jugosa-que-hará-temblar-al-mundo-viva-yo. Al parecer todos aquellos reporteros requerían algo de información inmediata para su encantador programa al vivo. _Que se fueran al Hades._

Blackjack aterrizó junto a su amo con bastante elegancia y de su lomo bajó la chica algo pálida y temblorosa.

- Los Dioses, bueno…tuve algunos problemas al entrar pero bueno, yo...Los Dioses están preocupados, ellos, al parecer hace mucho que no ven a la Diosa de la magia...No...No sé si-

-¿Hécate? ¿Desapareció?, preguntó alarmada la hija de Atenea, interrumpiendo la explicación.

- ¡No! Bueno, sí. Es decir, no lo sé. Es que...no es seguro que esté desaparecida. Yo...Simplemente no la han visto. ¿Tal vez decidió tomarse unas vacaciones?, medio preguntó esperanzadamente.

- Pues… no lo creo. De todas formas gracias. No te preocupes... ¿Mina?

-Sí, yo…bueno, suerte, y se fue a murmurar con algunos chicos de su propia cabaña.

Decir que Annabeth estaba preocupada era poco. Ella recordaba que Hécate era descendente directa de la generación de los Titanes y por lo tanto, muy poderosa. Si alguien había sido capaz de lastimarla o forzarla a hacer desaparecer la niebla…no quería ni imaginar de qué se trataba. Había tenido suficiente por toda una vida con Cronos y luego con Gaia, otra situación de ese tipo sería demasiado para la mayoría y probablemente ella también se incluyera en ese grupo.

También estaba la opción de que la Diosa hubiera decidido que sería divertido ver como los mortales corrían de un lado para otro con caras de susto o se hubiera cambiado de bando de un momento para otro, usando la estrategia de crear caos y confusión en niveles titánicos.

No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la más aterradora.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Agradezco a todos los que comentaron por tomarse el tiempo de darme su opinión, lo aprecio mucho. A los comentarios que no puede contestar por PM:**

**Son of Atenea: Si, los capítulos están un poco cortos, lo se. Lo hago mas que todo para terminar con una especie de suspenso. Este capítulo está un poco mas largo que el anterior, me dirás que te parece. Intentaré hacerlos un poco mas largos de todas maneras.**

**Guest: Aquí está el proximo capitulo, espero que te guste. Y si, no hay de que preocuparse, los pobres monstruitos están de vuelta con madres y forman una familia de monstruos muy feliz en las profundidades del Tártaro.**

**Guest: Aquí está la respuesta a si Hécate estaba involucrada de alguna forma. Te respondería por PM, pero para los anónimos no hay otra forma que directamente en el capítulo, uno hace lo que puede. ¡Felicidades! (Si tu no sabes porque lo pusite yo y mi memoria de pollo menos). Besos**

**haaaaaaaaaa: Gracias por contestar a mi contestación-lo se,broma mala-y, me alegro que te gustara lo de Gabe II, se la tenía merecida.**


End file.
